La revanche de Malefoy
by ChocolatexRain
Summary: Une vélane arrive a Poudlard. Elle se lie très vite d'amitier à Drago Malefoy et se met rapidement Harry & co. Décidée à se venger, elle ira jusqu'au bout avec Drago pour arriver à ses fins...Entre l'amitié, l'amour et la haine les limites sont minces...


Chapitre 1.

Le train avançait à grande vitesse en direction de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il contenait la totalité des élèves se rendant à poudlard.  
Parmi ces nombreux apprentis sorciers, il y avait une jeune fille. Elle devait rentrer en 7ème année dans cette école mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant.  
La jeune demoiselle était installée seule dans un compartiment. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux d'un blond brillant.  
Alors qu'elle commençait à somnoler, la porte coulissait d'un mouvement brusque ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune fille.  
Un jeune homme brun vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il jaugea un instant la jeune fille et fut pris soudain d'un semblant de vertige. Il sentit comme des papillonnements dans son ventre ce qui, avec les mouvements du train lui donna une envie forte de vomir.

**- Hmm... excuse-moi... est-ce...** , commença à bredouiller le jeune homme en se tenant le ventre.

**- Assis toi, il n'y a pas de problème**, répondit la jeune fille se doutant de la demande non formulé du jeune homme.

Il se laissa alors tomber sur la banquette et tenta de reprendre sa respiration afin de se sentir mieux.

**- ça ira?** demanda la demoiselle.

**- Oui... Je... tu es toute seule dans ce compartiment?**

- Oui.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange si mes amis et moi-même venons... Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver d'endroit calme... les premières années sont particulièrement sur-excité cette année.

- Non aucun problème, ça ne me dérange pas.

Le jeune homme esquissa un faible sourire. Il se releva en prenant bien soin de s'appuyer sur tout ce qu'il avait aporté de main afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et reparti dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, trois adolescents, en comptant le garçon brun, faisaient irruption dans le compartiment. Il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux chatains et épais ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux roux. Tout deux s'assirent sur la banquette en face de la jeune fille et le garçon brun vint s'asseoir a ses cotés. Le jeune homme roux ne cessait de fixer l'inconnue qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Le brun se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui adressa un léger sourire amical.****

- Aufait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'apelle Harry, et voici Ron et Hermione, dit-il en désignant successivement le jeune homme roux puis la fille aux cheveux frisés.

**- Enchantée, Rose,** répondit la jeune fille.

**- En quelle année es-tu?** demanda Ron étrangement fasciné par la jeune fille.

**- Je rentre en 7ème année, et vous?**

- De même, répondit Hermione,** mais je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir déjà rencontrée auparavant... Tu es dans quelle maison?**

- Heu... aucune... pour le moment, j'arrive cette année

- Ah ouais? Tu viens d'où? demanda Ron.

**- De Beauxbâtons.**

- Oooh! J'adore cette école, dit Ron en poussant un léger soupir de contentement.

Hermione donna un léger coup de coude a son ami et lui fit les gros yeux.

**- Hmm désolé..., **fit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux mais il ne put s'empecher quelques secondes plus tard de les relever et les poser à nouveau sur Rose.****

- Pourquoi ce changement d'école? ... Si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda Harry.

**- Oh... heu... ma mère est morte et mon père a voulut déménager en Angleterre, il préfère donc me savoir à Poudlard.**

- Tu es aussi belle que les autres étudiantes de beauxbâtons, fit Ron et l'observant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- ça je ne sais pas**, répondit Rose en rougissant.

**- Ce n'étais pas une question**, soupira Ron en souriant bêtement.

Hermione donna à nouveau un coup dans les côtes a son voisin et refronça les sourcils, mais Ron ne put détacher son regard de Rose. Elle chercha alors le regard d'Harry pour l'aider a raisonner Ron mais celui-ci était tout aussi absorbé par la jeune nouvelle.

**- Les gars! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de la fixer comme ça**, fit Hermione visiblement mécontente.

**- Oh ne t'en fais pas... J'ai l'habitude de ces regards... Je crois que... qu'il faut mieux que je parte avant que ça ne dégénère.**

- Oh non, tu peux rester, fit Harry en détournant rapidement les yeux, **Je suis désolé si je te met mal à l'aise... Je sais pas ce qui me prend... enfin...je...**

- Ne te justifie pas, lui dit Rose en arborant son plus joli sourire, **ce n'est rien.**

La jeune fille se leva et s'appretait à quitter le compartiment sous le regard attristé de Ron quand la porte s'ouvrit avant que Rose en ait eu le temps. Un grand blond au regard dédaigneux se trouvait dans le couloir. Il regarda rapidement Rose avant de détourner les yeux pour observer les autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans le compartiment.

**- Eurk... Potter et sa clique..., **fit-il avec un air de dégout.

**- La ferme Malefoy**, fit Hermione agaçée par le comportement puéril du jeune homme.

**- Ne me parle pas Granger**, répondit le jeune homme à l'adresse d'Hermione, **bon les gars on va ailleurs cet espace est infréquentable.**

Malefoy posa une seconde fois les yeux sur Rose et esquissa un léger sourire en la détaillant. La jeune fille détourna alors le regard.

**- On se connait?** demanda Malefoy d'un ton moins brut qu'avant.

**- Non, je suis nouvelle.**

- Si tu veux un conseil, choisit mieux tes amis car ceux là ne valent rien. Je suis Drago Malefoy, et toi, qui es-tu?

- Rose... Johnson.

- A bientôt Rose.

Drago lança un dernier regard de dégout vers les trois amis assis dans le compartiment et s'éloigna suivit par deux garçons qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être d'une intelligence a toute épreuve.

**- Qui étais-ce?** demanda Rose en se retournant vers Hermione.

**- Drago Malefoy,** répondit-elle, un crétin fini de chez Serpentard. **Il se prend pour le maitre de l'école, ça en devient lassant.**

- Oh... fit Rose en regardant distraitement le jeune homme blond s'éloigner dans le couloir.

**- Reste avec nous...** dit Ron d'un ton suppliant.

**- Il ne vaut mieux pas**, répondit sèchement Rose, **Je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre dans cet état, ça me  
gène.**

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, dit Ron,** tu ne nous mets dans aucun état...**

**- C'est une vélane sombre idiot! Et vous êtes tous les deux a la dévorer des yeux, limite si vous ne lui bavez pas dessus!**

Rose rougit légèrement. Harry, qui avait beaucoup plus de contenu que Ron eut comme un déclic. Il baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et murmura un faible "désolé".  
Rose lui sourit avant de quitter le compartiment. La jeune fille s'isola dans les toilettes afin de revêtir sa robe de sorcier. A peine eut-elle finit que le train s'arrêtait en gare de Poudlard.  
Rose descendit alors du train. Un professeur vint directement à sa rencontre.

**- Miss Johnson?**

- Oui?

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, suivez moi je vous prie.

Rose obtempéra sans rien ajouter. Le professeur la conduisit jusque dans le chateau. Elle s'arrêta devant la statue d'un phénix.

**- Thé Glacé**, dit le professeur.

La statue se mit alors à bouger permettant ainsi l'accès au bureau du directeur. C'était un vieil homme barbu.

**- Oh! Miss Johnson, vous voila déjà. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous acceuillir en bon et dut forme mais nous devons faire vite pour pouvoir ensuite acceuillir les premières années. Asseyez-vous. **

Rose s'exécuta. Le directeur s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa un vieux chapeau sur la tête de Rose.

**-Le choixpeau magique! Il désignera ta maison pour le reste de l'année...**

Le choixpeau prit soudainement vie. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de déclarer : **Gryffondor!**

-**Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la grande salle Miss Johnson,** dit le professeur McGonagall un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Rose rejoignit ainsi les autres élèves. Quand le professeur et elle rentrèrent dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tounèrent vers elles. En effet, tous les élèves étaient déjà assis. Rose sentit sur son passage des regards dévorants de la part des garçons et peu amical en ce qui concernait les filles.  
Rose trouva une place aux cotés d'Hermione qui lui adressa elle un sourire amical. Après le repas; les étudiants commençaient à quitter la grande salle. Rose en fit de même. Alors qu'elle marchait seule dans un couloir les yeux rivés sur une carte à la recherche de la salle commune, une voix la fit sursauter.

**- Rose Johnson, c'est bien ça?**

Rose se retourna doucement et vit à juste un mètre d'elle Drago Malefoy. Il était seul et arborait un sourire malicieux.

**- Oui... que veux-tu?**

-Rien, je t'ai juste vue, ici, seule. Alors tu n'es pas à Serpentard, je ne t'ai pas vue à notre table...

-Je suis a Griffondor.

- Ah, fit-i, visiblement peu ravi.** Tu as rencontré des élèves?**

- Oui... ce sont trois amis, ils...

-Oh non! Je t'en prie, coupa Drago, **me dit pas que t'es amie avec ces trois crétins. Un balafré, une sang de bourbe et ce rouquin...**

-Ils ne sont pas méchants.

-Mais terriblement stupide. Ils passent leur temps à bafouer le réglement pour jouer avec des araignées géantes, des centaures et des trolls... Ils sont timbrés je te dis. Tu perds ton temps.

Rose soupira. Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude du jeune homme, mais après tout il les connaissait sans doutes mieux qu'elle.

**-D'où viens-tu?**, dis Drago en se rapprochant doucement de la jeune fille.

**- Beauxbâtons.**

- Hmm, nous avions accueillis des élèves de votre école il y a quelques temps... pour la coupe de feu...

- Oui. Fleur Delacourt.

-Hin hin... je me souviens d'elle... Une petite nature non? 

Rose ne répondit pas. Drago la regarda alors dans les yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

**- Ecoute,** fit Rose, **tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil mais je peux pas vraiment rester te parler.  
****  
-Pourquoi?** répondit Drago d'un ton attristé.

**- Tu n'es pas dans ton état naturel... Personne ne l'est en ma présence... Et tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de trop catégorique... **

**- Mais... c'est... tu... enfin...**

Rose soupira, elle quitta le jeune homme sans rien ajouter. Etre une vélane pour elle n'avait rien d'un atout. Elle ne pouvait tenir de discussion avec un jeune homme sans qu'il tombe sous le charme magique de la jeune fille.  
Rose finit par trouver le portrait de la grosse dame et pénétra dans la salle commune. Tout le monde était déjà partit se coucher alors elle en fit de même. Quand elle entra dans son dortoir elle eut conscience d'interrompre une discussion car en montant les escaliers, elle pouvait déjà entendre les chuchotements des filles avec qui elle partageait sa chambre.

**- Une vélane? Comme si on avait besoin de ça**, soupira une première voix, **t'es sûre de ce que tu dis?**

**- J'étais avec elle dans le train, je sais de quoi je parle. Ron et Harry était totallement gaga d'elle.**

,répondit une voix qui se devinait comme étant celle d'Hermione.

**- Je sent que je vais pas l'aimer cette nana**, soupira a nouveau la première voix.

**- Mais elle n'est pas méchante.**, reprit Hermione.

**- On verra si tu dira encore ça le jour où elle t'aura piqué ton mec!**, dit une deuxième fille avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Rose se pinça les lèvres. Elle n'allait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis ici... Elle reprit sa respiration afin de se calmer et poussa la porte de la chambre. 3 filles dont Hermione étaient assises sur le même lit. Elles se tuèrent immédiatement à l'entrée de Rose.

**- Bonsoir Rose, **fit Hermione, **ça va? **

**- Oui oui...** répondit la jeune fille.

**- Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Il s'est passé quelque chose?**

**- ... Hmm, je ne veux pas faire ma curieuse mais Drago Malefoy, le garçon du train, est encore venue me parler et vous a à nouveau rabaissé... Que... qu'est-ce qu'il a après vous?**

**- Oh je t'ais dis, ce type est mégalo. Il déteste Harry depuis le premier jour, et nous déteste par la même occasion. Si tu n'es pas de sang pur, n'espère même pas qu'il t'adresse le moindre mot agréable de sa vie...**

Les jours passèrent. Rose ne restait exclusivement qu'avec Hermione, non pas qu'Harry et Ron refusaient sa présence, mais leur comportement allait en regressant car plus elle restait avec quelqu'un plus cette personne succombait au charme de la belle vélane. Drago Malefoy ne lui avait pas adressé une seule autre fois la parole.

Un soir d'Octobre, Rose était à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Elles travaillaient toutes deux de leur coté en restant à la même table quand soudainement l'origami vivant d'un oiseau vint se poser sur la table de Rose. La jeune fille leva les yeux et chercha autour d'elle qui avait put égaré ceci mais elle ne vit personne. Elle vit alors écrit sur l'aile du petit oiseau son prénom d'une écriture assez gauche. Elle déplia alors le petit oiseau et découvrit un mot.

_" Rayon Histoire de la Magie."_

Rose regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Hermione leva alors les yeux vers elle.

**- Que t'arrive-t-il? **

**- Je... rien.**, fit Rose distraite en se leva.

La jeune fille se leva et se rendit au rayon indiqué. Elle fut extrèmement surprise de la personne qu'elle trouva.

**-Oh Rose! J'ai crut que tu ne viendrais pas. Dis je voulais te parler seul à seul parce que tu ... enfin... bon.. je sais plus... tu... tu me plais bien... oh puis merde!**

Rose fut prise au dépourvut quand le jeune homme la prit brusquement dans ses bras, la serra de façon maladroite contre lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**-RONALD!**

Rose repoussa viollement le jeune homme et se tourna afin de faire face à celle qui venait de crier.

**- Hermione... je suis désolée...**

- Hin hin! Je vois bien a quel point tu es désolée! T'es bonne qu'a ensorcelé les mecs toi!

Hermione attrapa Ron par le bras qui regardait toujours Rose avec un regard niais et l'entraina avec elle.  
Rose resta là, sans bouger, ébété. Etais-ce vraiment sa faute si ce type s'était jeté sur elle?  
Rose soupira et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Elle était entrain de travailler quand Harry vint la voir avec un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-faché.

**- Je viens de croiser Ron et Hermione.**

- Ecoute je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne lui ais pas sauté dessus...

- Je m'en doutes bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu devrais pas rester trop longtemps avec moi...

- Je sais me tenir.

- En es-tu sûr?

- Non, mais je veux pas te juger par ta nature...

-Merci Harry.

-Ecoeurant. fit une voix derrière Rose.

**- Tu va pas nous foutre la paix Malefoy.** soupira Harry.

**- Oh, bonsoir le balafré,** répondit Drago un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.**comment va la sang-de-bourbe? Elle avait l'air furieuse... Entre rature vous devriez vous soutenir non?**

**- Hmm... Drago?**hésita Rose.

**- Oui?**

**- Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à les rabaisser alors qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait?**

Drago préparait déjà une réponse hargneuse et claquante quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rose et le charme magique de la jeune fille lui donna soudainement l'impression d'être fou amoureux d'elle.  
Il avait aussi commencé à ressentir ça la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parler.  
Il la alors détailla d'un regard doux. Elle avait de long et beaux cheveux de la couleur du miel, des courbes fines et élégantes. Un port de tête qui lui donnait une classe. Drago eu même un sourire en coin. Illa détaillait sans rien dire, oubliant la rancoeur qu'il avait...  
Quand soudain Harry toussota pour ramener le Serpentard à la réalité. Drago détourna les yeux et le charme cessa instantanément. Il se rendit compte du comportement qu'il avait faillit avoir devant son pire ennemi. Il répondit en partant d'un ton très froid sans même accordé un regard à la vélane.

**- Je te l'ai déjà dis, ils passent leur temps à élaborer des théories de complots et psychotes tout le temps, qui te dis qu'il n'ont pas imaginer des choses sur toi et se servent à présent de toi pour éviter la fin du monde? Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas.**

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un causeur de trouble...pour rester poli.

-Je le vois bien.

- Mais... ne t'en fais pas Rose... Hermione va vite comprendre que tu n'y es pour rien.

**-Que j'y sois pour quelque chose ou pas ça ne change rien, la situation reste la même. N'essaye même pas Harry... ça ne sert à rien.**

Sur ces mots froids et cassant, Rose réunit ses affaires et laissa le jeune sorcier à ses pensées. Dans le couloir, elle croisa de nouveau Drago qui cette fois ci lui jeta un regard de dégout. Rose ne voulut même pas chercher à comprendre. Elle monta directement se coucher en ayant assez bavé pour la journée.  
Rose était endormie quand ses compagnes de chambres se décidèrent à monter se coucher. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la chambre,elle se mirent toutes sur un lit et discutèrent en chuchotant.

**- Vas-y Hermione, on t'écoute.**

- Tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque, Rose a sauté sur Ron. Elle s'est servit de ses charmes et la totallement coincé dans ses filets! Vous aviez raison, cette fille est un danger public.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour la faire partir... Lui mettre la pression pour quelle pète un cable et qu'elle dégage.

-Tu m'as l'air bien remontée contre elle... elle t'a fait quelque chose?

- Elle nous fait a toute quelque chose! Les mecs n'ont d'yeux que pour elle quand elle est là... il faut quelle dégage... Elle va en baver! 


End file.
